Object 51
Meteorite aka Object 51 Help scientists and engineers deal with the consequences of the disaster and make the fallen meteorite one of the city's main attractions! Don't forget that you can only work on the meteorite during certain phases of the moon. As soon as you have done all the tasks of one level the crater changes its appearance. It is now active as happiness booster, but you cannot develop it further till the next viewing. Meteorite viewings: Februari(?), March 17th, April 24th How interesting! Your scientists have found out that the meteorite's structure varies according to the phase of the moon. It follows, then, that work on meteorite transformation is only possible when the time is right. The range is divided into 3 zones: * Near zone * Middle zone * Far zone Level 1: Danger from Outer Space Part 1 ' (Reward: 3000 , 80 ) * Produce 5 lenses (4 hours each @ Research Center) Cannot be made in advance * Send 500 citizens on trips '''Part 2 - Beginning Research '(Reward: 3000 , 90 ) * Accumulate 500 energy to help scientists with their research * Upgrade the Research Center twice (The task is automatically fulfilled if the Research Center is at maximum level ) '''Part 3 - Good News (Reward: 3500 , 100 ) * Hire 10 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance) (10 h each @ Construction Institute) * Receive 10 Chisels as a gift (Hint: Keep chisels in the Gift Storage, the ones already collected don't count) Part 4 - Turning the Tide (Reward: 3500 , 110 ) * Finance the project Need update for this task if someone has the info, please post a msg. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards (@ Robotarium. Meteorite Shards are the last item in the product list of your robots. 2-3 hours each, depending on the robot's speed. Costs 450 ) Level 2: Unusual Properties Meteorite level 2 Part 1 '''- '''Protecting the Environment (Reward: 4000 , 120 ) * Load up a ship at the Commercial Port ::Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers * Take care of the environment and plant 7 trees on the hill Part 2 '''- '''Prioritizing (Reward: 4000 , 130 ) * Fulfill a Personal Plan 1 times * Extinguish 10 fires Part 3 - Trying Times (Reward: 4500 , 140 ) * Deliver 15 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse ::Hint: The required resources will be removes upon the completion of the task * Receive any 1 Achievement ::Hint: Any Achievement at all Part 4 - Greasing the Rails (Reward: 4500 , 150 ) * Hire 10 workers ‡''' ::Hint: @ College, 8h, 25000 * Have 5 Wind Farms '''‡ ::Hint: @ Service Buildings, Construction time: 1 h, Costs: 15000 Part 5 - Getting On (Reward: 5000 , 160 ) * Receive 10 Trowels as a gift ::Hint: Keep the trowels in the gift storage till you need them, those already collected don't count. * Get 20 Meteorite Shards ‡''' ::Hint: Robots will help you find Meteorite Shards. Level 3: Fortunate Changes [ Need image ] '''Part 1 - description * Collect 500 energy * Send 10 gifts to friends (any gift will count) Part 2 - A Slight Delay ''' (5000 coins, 160 XP) * Hire 15 Drivers Previously trained drives do NOT count Will be removed upon completion of event * Provide medical assistance to citizens 15 times '''Part 3 - Personnel and Supplies (5000 coins, 160 XP) *Make 20 Limestone (quarry) Leave in warehouse until completed, do not use Will be removed upon completion of event Cannot make in advance * Increase population by 1,000 citizens Part 4 - description ' (5000 coins, 160 XP) * Upgrade robot 1 level * Make 5 silver gears (8 hrs each) Will be removed at end of task Buy silver gear fragments in corporation shop. 750 corp points each. 3 fragments per gear '''Part 5 - description ' (5000 coins, 160 XP) Need info Level 4: The Greater Good Level 5: Getting On Level 6: Even More Useful Level 7: Perfection itself 'Done! ' '''‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance